Increased reliance on electrical systems and components may increase the electrical demands of a vehicle. As vehicle electrical demands increase, the capacity of vehicle electrical generation systems with respect to those demands is diminishing. Increasing the capacity of electrical generation systems to meet the increasing electrical demands of the vehicle introduces new inefficiencies, which may adversely impact the performance of the vehicle.